Teen Problems
by Fucking Smile
Summary: Bella va de viaje por un día, en el que Nessie comienza una relación con Jacob, de la que, por supuesto, Edward no está nada contento. — ¡Papá, ya casi soy una adolescente! — ¡No para mí, Renesmee! ¡Tú no puedes crecer! .AU


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer (3). La trama es MIA, y si la pillo en otro lado correrá sangre lenta y dolorosamente.

**Summary: **Bella va de viaje por un día, en el que Nessie comienza una relación con Jacob, de la que, por supuesto, Edward no está nada contento. — ¡Papá, ya casi soy una adolescente! — ¡No para mí, Renesmee! ¡Tú no puedes crecer! .AU

**Nota: **Gracias Gemelita preciosa por haberme ayudado con el final, eres la mejor y te amaré hasta el 2012 xDDD.

* * *

— _Compréndela, Edward. Es una chica, Jacob un chico, y bueno…_

— Que observadora… —gruñí.

— _No te enfades conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa._

Suspiré.

— Lo sé, perdóname cariño… Es sólo que… No lo sé. Tengo tanto miedo… No estoy seguro de saber cómo ser padre, y Jacob no me lo pone demasiado fácil…

— _Te entiendo, Edward. Pero debes aprender, no hay segundas oportunidades en esto._

— Lo sé —gemí—. ¿Cuándo volverás? Necesito tu ayuda, y ya te extraño…

— _No lo sé. Charlie no está demasiado bien… Volveré en cuanto me sea posible, lo prometo. Tendrás que poder sin mí, lo lamento._

— De acuerdo —murmuré—. Cuídate mucho, dale mis saludos a Charlie.

— _Lo haré. Besa a Nessie por mí, ¿Si? Tenle paciencia, Edward. Te quiero._

— Yo más. Adiós.

— _Adiós._

Colgué, junto con un suspiro. El timbre sonó y yo me levanté, gruñendo. _Estúpido Jacob…_

Abrí la puerta.

— Hey, Edward —sonrió el lobo—. Eh, ¿Está Nessie?

— No para ti.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

— No seas así, gruñón. Dile que baje, que le tengo una sorpresa.

— Si vas a salir con ella, más te vale que no sea en la moto, o te juro que…

— Irá conmigo, Edward. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

— No.

Rió. El olor de Nessie me golpeó con fuerza y escuché como bajaba las escaleras a trompicones.

— ¡Jake! —chilló, lanzándose a sus brazos.

Carraspeé antes de que a Jacob se le ocurriera besarla. Para suerte de su vida, sólo beso su frente y la alejó.

— Eh, oye papá. Jacob y yo…

— Más te vale que tengas un casco para mi hija, y si llega con un rasguño yo…

— Edward —mi madre me puso la mano en el hombro—. Sólo cuídala, Jake. Confiamos en ti.

— Al parecer sólo lo haces tú —rió él.

— Estás en lo cierto —gruñí.

— De acuerdo, demasiado por hoy. Vamos, Jake —Nessie lo tironeó de brazo.

— Adiós, Renesmee. Aún existo, ¿Sabías?

— Adiós, papá —me sonrió, rodando los ojos. Caminaron hacia la moto, y aunque yo le había pedido a Jacob un casco para Ness, no pude evitar gruñir cuando el perro lo colocó con suavidad en su cabeza.

Los vi desaparecer luego de que se subieran y suspiré.

— Confía en él, Edward. Es un buen chico.

— Renesmee aún es pequeña.

— Ambos sabemos que no es cierto. Ya es tiempo, hijo. Déjala crecer. Sabías que esto pasaría algún día.

— Pero no tan pronto… —gemí, cerrando la puerta—. Apenas y he disfrutado un poco de ella…

— Así es como debe ser, Edward. Es la ley de la vida, a diferencia que nosotros nunca la terminaremos completamente —sonrió maternalmente y volteó.

Yo caminé a paso lento hasta el living, y me tiré sobre el sillón, encendiendo el televisor.

* * *

Caminé de un lado a otro, nervioso.

— ¡Ya deja de moverte! —Chilló Alice—. Edward, voy a golpearte. Jacob está siendo un completo caballero, y… Oh…

Fruncí el ceño, deteniendo mi caminar para mirarla.

— ¿Qué?

— Eh, Jacob…

Me adentré en su cabeza. Nessie y Jacob, caminando por la orilla de la playa. Nessie reía, él sonreía cuando mi hija estaba feliz. Luego, se puso frente a Ness, y tomó sus manos.

Y estampó sus labios contra los de ella.

Caí, sentado en el sillón. Jacob Black estaba muerto.

— Edward cálmate, ¿Si? Es sólo un beso, no es como si fu—

— No se te ocurra decirlo —mascullé, furioso mientras me levantaba—. ¡Él es un…! ¡Un…! ¡Nessie aún no es lo suficientemente grande para tener novio!

— No seas melodramático. Jacob es mejor que nadie para ella, y lo sabes perfectamente.

— Nadie es suficiente para ella.

— Estás siendo muy egoísta. Piensa en su felicidad, no sólo en la tuya.

— No soy egoísta.

— Como quieras —salió del living, completamente enfadada—. Y no creas que te dejaré mirar.

— Pero Alic—

— Tarado.

Subió las escaleras a velocidad vampírica y se encerró en su cuarto.

Suspiré. Si Bella estuviera aquí, todo sería más fácil…

* * *

Luego de una hora más de agonía y desesperación, el peculiar de Jacob atrajo mis sentidos. Okey, no los atrajo, porque olía como los mil demonios. Pero me alertó que llegaba.

Pensé en ir a abrir la puerta, pero decidí hacer como si no los hubiera ni olido ni escuchado y encendí la televisión un segundo antes de que Ness entrara.

— ¿Nos vemos mañana? —escuché a Jacob decir

— Claro —intuí la sonrisa en la voz de mi hija—. Cuídate mucho, ¿Si?

— Tú también —me adentré en la cabeza de Jacob, se le notaba nervioso. Pensó un '_Es ahora o nunca'_ y lo vi intentar besar a Nessie.

— Ejem —carraspeé con fuerza. Jacob suspiró a centímetros de la boca de mi hija.

_Estúpido vampiro entrometido._

El lobo le dio un corto beso en los labios y volteó, alejándose.

La puerta se cerró y Nessie murmuró un 'Ya llegué', escapando a las escaleras.

— Detente ahí, señorita —gruñí. Mi hija suspiró, devolviéndose a la sala. Yo me puse de pie.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué hay con Jacob?

Frunció el ceño.

— Papá, ya sabes la respuesta.

— No, no la sé. Quiero escucharla.

— Ya no soy una niña, papá.

— Lo eres.

— Por favor, tengo el cuerpo de una chica de 15.

— Pero no lo eres, no eres una chica de 15.

— ¡Dios! ¿¡Quieres dejarme en paz, papá!

— ¡No me grites, jovencita!

— ¡Es que no entiendo que mierda quieres que haga! ¿¡Que no salga! ¿¡Que me quede todo el día encerrada en mi cuarto! ¡Ya casi soy una adolescente!

— ¡No para mí, Renesmee! —grité, seguramente si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo—. ¡Tú no puedes crecer!

Mi mirada se quedó pegada a ella, traspasándola. Sus ojos brillaron a causa de las lágrimas, y el pecho me dolió cuando empaparon su rostro.*

— Lo lamento, pero es lo que estoy haciendo.

— Es que yo… —inhalé aire—. Esto es tan difícil para mí, Ness… Apenas y te he disfrutado… Y—yo no, no quiero perderte tan pronto… Luego ya no estarás, porque te irás con Jacob y…

— Te querré de todos modos, pá —murmuró—, pero debo crecer. Además, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

— Pero no será lo mismo —suspiré, sentándome en el sillón de nuevo. Renesmee se sentó a mi lado—. Quiero protegerte, tenerte siempre a mi lado… Que juguemos como antes Que me escupas la comida —ambos reímos—. Que Bella me regañe por consentirte, que se enfade porque tu ropa nueva esté embarrada… No que salgas con chicos, ni que vayas a fiestas, ni nada de eso… Estoy seguro de que Jacob te protegerá tanto como yo, pero… No es lo mismo —fruncí el ceño—. Deja de crecer, ¿Si?

— Daría todo por eso si es lo que te hace feliz —sonrió, besando mi mejilla—, pero es así, y no es que no me guste ser adolescente, pero… Así es. Fue tu culpa tener una hija medio vampira —me reí junto a ella—. De todas maneras, siempre estaré para ti, papá.

— Aunque crezcas rápido, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

— Oooow —Emmett apareció, sonriendo—. Es la discusión más linda que he escuchado. Pero debo interrumpir, porque dudo que tu padre haga esta parte del trabajo, y yo como yo tu tío responsable lo haré por él —yo le fruncí el ceño, su mente estaba bloqueada, y si era algo de Emmett, no era _nada_ bueno—. Mira, Ness. Edward aún no quiere ser abuelo, ¿Entiendes? —mis ojos se agrandaron como platos, Nessie alzó una ceja—. Si estás en el momento y no puedes echarte para atrás, existen los condones. También hay pastillas anticonceptivas, pero no creo que funcionen en ti. ¿Te enseño como se ponen los cond—

— ¡EMMETT!

— ¿Qué? —preguntó inocentemente—. Ah, no querías que lo supiera, claro. Bueno, Ness. Si necesitas información sabes dónde encontrarme.

— ¡Sal de aquí, Emmett!

El resto bajó, nosotros nos pusimos en la escalera. Tenía que decirle a Ness como se tenían los bebés…

La cara de todos mis hermanos, hasta de Esme y Carlisle estaban totalmente descompuestas. Pero claro, Emmett estaba doblándose de la risa.

La puerta se abrió, yo estaba algo desconcertado por el olor que provenía de esa dirección. Me volteé a mirar.

— ¡Mamá! —chilló Nessie antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar.

Bella le sonrió, antes de abrir sus brazos a Renesmee, quien se acomodó con ternura desbordante en el pecho de Bella.

— ¿Bella? —me acerqué a ella, quien me sonrió antes de besar mis labios con suavidad—. ¿Charlie está bien?

— Sí, está mejor. Sue me prometió cuidarlo para que yo pudiera venir con ustedes —su mirada se posó en Emmett, cambiando radicalmente de hermosa a fría y obscura—. Y tú, vampiro sin cerebro. ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, para hablarle _ese_ tipo de cosas a mi hija?

— Yo… Eh, Bells. No te enfades, hermanita —sonrió con ternura, la que Bella ignoró si mayor esfuerzo—. Tendría que saberlo algún día.

— Aún no, Emmett —gruñó—. Si no fuera porque te extrañé, te molería a golpes tonto grandulón.

Se rió.

— No sé ustedes, yo iré a dormir —todos le rodamos los ojos a Nessie, quien subió con rapidez. Tomé la mano de Bella, guiándola al sillón.

— Te extrañé —le murmuré en el oído—. Demasiado.

— Yo también, Edward —me sonrió, abrazándome—. Pero quiero saber cómo salió todo con Jacob.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Justo ahora? —gruñí, ella rió, asintiendo—. Demonios, no te veo hace un día. ¿No puedo contarte mañana?

— Nop, quiero saberlo ahora.

Suspiré.

— Bien —fruncí los labios—. Luego de que tú me llamaras, él llego. Salieron en moto —gruñí—. ¡Luego la besó, Dios!

— Por el amor de Dios, Edward. Tú morías por besarme a mí cuando nos conocimos, ¿Me equivoco?

Alcé una ceja, tragando saliva.

— No es el punto. Tú tenías diecisiete. Ella tiene apenas el cuerpo de una chica de quince—ella puso los ojos en blanco—. Luego discutimos un poco, Ness y yo. Luego hablamos como personas civilizadas y llegó Emmett.

Se rió.

— Entiendo que creas que aún no está lista, pero jamás lo sabremos si no dejamos que lo intente —fruncí el ceño, Bella alzó las cejas—. Edward, Jacob es el único en quien podría confiar a Ness. Lo conozco, bastante —miró hacia otro lado, incómoda—. El punto es, que aunque esté con un gato, ella va a amarte igual. No importa nada, ni nadie. Siempre será igual —me besó la mejilla—. No seas tan amargado en ese aspecto, dale su espacio.

— Él no es suficiente para ella.

— Pero es lo que más se asemeja al hombre perfecto para ella —musitó, yo suspiré.

— No es justo… He pasado muy poco tiempo con ella, y él va a estar con ella el… ¡El resto de la eternidad! ¿No puede darme más tiempo para disfrutarla?

— Sé sincero; desde que entró a la secundaria, te has alejado de ella. No salen juntos, no juegan, no hablan. Tuviste el tiempo suficiente para disfrutarla, y no lo aprovechaste. Ahora es tiempo de que ella crezca, de que se haga responsable de lo que hace y lo que no —iba a reclamar, pero ella fue más rápida—, lo que no quiere decir que no estaremos allí para asegurarnos de que lo que ella elija este bien.

Suspiré. Aunque lo negara con todas mis fuerzas, sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto.

— Quizás… Tengas razón —alzó una ceja—. Bien, tienes razón. Intentaré ser más abierto en lo que respecta a los dos… Pero si Jacob me lo pone difícil, que no se queje luego.

— Yo hablaré con él si se da el caso.

— De acuerdo —me sonrió—. Pero —añadí—, quiero que vayan lento.

— ¿Lento?

— Sí, lento. Pueden tomarse la mano —Bella me frunció el ceño.

— Ya déjalos en paz —puso los ojos en blanco, levantándose.

— Oye, no te he visto. Olvidé tus besos, ¿Me los recuerdas?

Puso los ojos en blanco, sentándose en el sillón otra vez. Me dio un corto beso y se levantó

— También tengo que hablar con Nessie —me recordó, sonriendo triunfal.

Gruñí, cruzándome de brazos. Ella rió.

Pero, no podía negar lo contento que estaba. Bella estaba de vuelta, Nessie no estaba enfadada conmigo, y Jacob… Bueno, Jacob seguía siendo Jacob. Pero al menos tenía claro que Ness estaría a salvo donde fuera. Con él, o conmigo.

Y era lo que me bastaba.

* * *

***No estaba segura si Nessie podía llorar, pero en cualquier caso aquí si puede (?

* * *

**

_Hola mundo de las lectoras! Como están?_

_Uff, he estado todo el día escribiendo esto :) La verdad es que creo que me quedó mejor que el primer E&N que hice, pero es que estaba viendo los libros el otro día y me da tanta rabia cuánto hacen falta los momentos padre/hija D:_

_Gracias a mi Gemelita preciosa, Kaaamy, que amo con todo TODO mi corazón (mi amor por tí llegará mas allá del 2012 ;)) & me ayudó mucho en lo que me faltaba. _

_Ay, no se ustedes, pero es divertido a veces ver a los papás celosos por tus novios. En mi caso, mi papá se pone celoso hasta por mis amigos aveces ¬¬ _

_Buee, eso es todo ! :D Las quiero mucho. Cualquier duda, RR. Si quieren felicitarme, RR. Si quieren insultarme, les doy la cordial bienvenida a irse al demonio porque no me interesan sus palabrotas ;). Lamento si molesto a alguna de las que quiero tanto, pero de verdad no quiero recibir insultos. Simplemente, si no les gusta, no dejen review y cierren la página. No es necesario ni agradable estar la tarde entera discutiendo con alguien._

_Con amor para mis lectoras preciosas :D_

_Bites;_

_+S._


End file.
